


Time Enough

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Season Nine Coda Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Frottage, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184504">this</a> ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

Barring Cas calling Dean and just holding him, Cas could instead call Dean, realize that shit just went down and fly to Dean’s side. A comforting hug could turn into some slightly more than strictly platonic touching, and then they’re kissing, Dean straddling Cas’s lap, pressing himself into Cas like he’s trying to crawl inside Cas’s warmth. Cas buries his fingers in Dean’s hair, kissing him with hot, wet open mouth kisses, and Dean just begins to languidly rut up against Cas, his hips moving sinuously.

Cas moans a little, and stands up, his arms supporting Dean’s butt, Dean’s legs wrapped around Cas’s waist. Cas stumbles down the hallway to Dean’s room where he practically tosses Dean onto the memory foam, and then he removes his new overcoat and white shirt while Dean watches with hungry eyes. Cas crawls onto the edge of the bed and slaps Dean’s hands away when Dean goes to unbutton his shirt. Cas does it himself, pressing kisses against every sliver of skin as it’s exposed. Dean’s a writhing mess by the time Cas has him down to his boxers and socks. 

Cas murmurs into Dean’s skin, telling him how much he loves him, clucking over every new scar, humming against every sensitive spot, until Dean grabs him and pulls him upward. They lie flush together from shoulder to hip while they kiss. Dean tries to tell Cas that he’s not worth it, that Cas should just go, but each time he opens his mouth, Cas hushes him, until Dean falls silent, and lets Cas continue to worship him with his hands, mouth and body.

They drive each other to the peak with touches that are by turns soft and bruising, until they shudder their way to their release, tipping over and coming in hot, messy spurts all over each other’s hands and stomachs. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat and come, they don’t speak, and Cas strokes Dean’s cheek lovingly. Eventually, Dean’s eyes drift closed, and Cas watches him sleep.

When Dean wakes up later, Cas is still there, leaning against the headboard, reading through one of Dean’s Isaac Asimov’s novels. Cas had cleaned them both up and maneuvered Dean under the covers. 

"Hey," Dean says, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replies, marking his place in the book and putting it on the night stand. He leans down and kisses Dean. He lets Dean turn the kiss deeper, until they’re lying together, making out lazily in bed. He knows that Dean needs to talk at some point, and he knows that he’ll need to help Dean. But right now, Dean just needs comfort; the comfort of his friend, his  _best_  friend. Dean needs a loving touch, and Cas is more than willing to provide that for him.

Time enough for everything else later.


End file.
